The present invention relates to a radio selective-calling receiver with a displaying function.
A conventional radio selective-calling receiver informs the calling to the user by such as, a sound, a vibration, a light of an LED (light emitting diode) and a display displayed the message on the display, at the time when the message is received. The user can freely set the informing means selecting the vibration instead of the sound, or only displaying the message on the display not selecting the vibration, the sound and the light of the LED, under the various circumstances.
However, some radio selective-calling receivers do not have an LED circuit because of the reduction of the number of parts and the reduction of mounting process. At the case that the sound and the vibration are not set, there is a problem that the message is not clear whether the message displayed on the display is a newly received message or a re-displaying message that has been already read and confirmed.
Recently, some user may receives scores of messages a day by the expansion of the information receiving service, and at the case that a new message is received while a received message is read, the situation becomes complex and the above mentioned problem may occur.
That is, the problem is that the message displaying on the display is whether the message is a re-displaying message displayed once but not confirmed by the user or the message confirmed by the user. Therefore, there is a problem that even the message is confirmed by the user, the message is stored at a memory as an unconfirmed message.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 58-501569 discloses a pager with a visual display apparatus displaying a message that has not been read. In this pager, at the time when a new message is received, the displaying section is flashed, and the flashing of the displaying section is finished at the time when the message is read out on the displaying section. The main object of this pager is that the user can recognize the message even at the time when the pager is set to be a silent state. At the time when the message is read, the display of a flashing signal is finished. However, at the case that the messages to be read are exceeded the memory capacity, the exceeded messages are deleted, even the messages have not been read.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 4-273727 discloses a radio selective-calling receiver with an informing function of an unconfirmed message. This receiver informs an unconfirmed message to the user by mainly flashing an LED (light emitting diode) in every predetermined time interval at the time when the unconfirmed message exists.
The Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-35632 discloses a selective-calling receiver with a displaying function. In this receiver, the newly received messages are memorized in a memory and the messages are read out in sequence. At the time when a message that has not been displayed exists, the message is displayed.
The Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. HEI 6-14520 discloses a selective-calling receiver with a displaying function. This receiver has a protecting function of messages and also has a deleting function of the protected messages.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-95322 discloses a portable type message receiver. This receiver has touch switches on the surface of the body of the receiver. At the case that unconfirmed messages exist in a memory, at the time when the user touches the body of the receiver, the touch switch works and the receiver informs the user that some unconfirmed message exists by mainly a sound.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 7-79459 discloses a selective-calling receiver. In this receiver, at the case that the number of unconfirmed messages in a memory exceeds the predetermined number, the request of informing start is set and the existence of unconfirmed messages is informed to the user by a sound or a light or a vibration.
In the mentioned above conventional application, there are problems that some application deletes the unconfirmed messages due to the limit of the memory capacity and some application only displays unconfirmed messages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radio selective-calling receiver with a displaying function which can clearly distinguish the messages. That is, the message is distinguished as a confirmed message whose contents is confirmed by the user or a newly received unconfirmed message or an unconfirmed message which has been once received but has not been confirmed by the user.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, for achieving the above mentioned objects, a radio selective-calling receiver with a displaying function, which memorizes messages included in selective-calling signals in a memory means at the time when the selective-calling signals addressed to own receiver are received and reads out the memorized messages from the memory means and displays the messages on the displaying means, provides a controlling means which controls to make said displaying means display a predetermined display in order to inform that the new message was received, at the time when a newly received message is memorized in said memory means and said message is read out from said memory means and is displayed on said displaying means.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, said controlling means controls to make said displaying means display the message with said predetermined display, at the time when the message was displayed on said displaying means in predetermined time but was not confirmed by the user and is read out from said memory means and is displayed again on said displaying means.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, said predetermined display is a flashing state of symbol at the time when the unconfirmed message is displayed on said displaying means and is a turning on state of symbol at the time when the unconfirmed message is not displayed on said displaying means.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, said predetermined display is a turning on state of symbol at the time when the unconfirmed message is displayed on said displaying means and is a turning off state of symbol at the time when the unconfirmed message is not displayed on said displaying means.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, said controlling means makes said symbol turn on, at the case that the unconfirmed messages for the user exist in said memory means, except the time when a newly received message is displaying on said displaying means or when the message was displayed in said predetermined time on said displaying means but was not confirmed by the user and the message is read out from said memory means and is displaying again.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, said displaying means comprises a display which makes a second symbol turn on at the case that the unconfirmed messages exist in said memory means.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, said predetermined display is a flashing state of a background of the message displaying area.
According to a eighth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, said predetermined display is a display of a background picture showing that the message displaying on said displaying means is an unconfirmed message.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, said predetermined display is a display of letters displayed on a message displaying area of said displaying means.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the mentioned above objects, a radio selective-calling receiver with a displaying function, provides a memory means for memorizing received messages, a displaying means for displaying said messages memorized in said memory means, an operation inputting means for inputting the setting of a user, and a controlling means for controlling mentioned above means. And said displaying means provides a symbol which changes displaying states at the time when an unconfirmed message is displaying and the unconfirmed message stays in said memory means. And said controlling means provides an informing confirmed distinguishing means for distinguishing whether operation inputting that a user confirms a message displayed by said operation inputting means was implemented or not, at the time when a newly received message is displayed on said displaying means, an unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means for distinguishing whether operation inputting that a user confirms a message displayed by said operation inputting means was implemented or not, at the time when a message memorized in an unconfirmed state in said memory means is displayed on said displaying means, and an informing display controlling means for controlling the displaying state of said symbol, based on the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means. And said memory means provides information of automatic informing stop memorizing section which memorizes the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means, and an unconfirmed state memorizing section which memorizes the confirmed result of each message by said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means. And said controlling means, at the time when said controlling means makes said memory means memorize the newly received message and makes said displaying means display said message by making said memory means read out said memorized message, makes said symbol flash to show that a new message is received, by the control of said informing display controlling means, and watches the operation inputting from said operation inputting means by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means for the predetermined time. And said controlling means, at the case that said operation inputting from said operation inputting means can not be detected by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means within the predetermined time, makes said symbol switch from flashing to turning on by said informing display controlling means and also makes the memory means memorize the displayed message in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section as the information of automatic informing stop and makes the memory means memorize the displayed message in said unconfirmed state memorizing section as the information having unconfirmed state. And said controlling means, at the case that said operation inputting from said operation inputting means is detected by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means within the predetermined time, makes said symbol switch from flashing to turning on by said informing display controlling means and detects whether messages having unconfirmed state exist or not at said unconfirmed state memorizing section in said memory means, and at the case that messages having unconfirmed state are detected, makes said symbol stay in turning on, and at the case that messages having unconfirmed state can not be detected, makes said symbol turn off. And said controlling means, at the case that the designated operation inputting is implemented from said operation inputting means at the state that the information of automatic informing stop exists in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section, makes the messages memorized as the information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section display on said displaying means, and also makes said symbol switch from turning on to flashing by said informing display controlling means and watches the operation inputting from said operation inputting means by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means for the predetermined time. And said controlling means, at the case that said operation inputting from said operation inputting means can not be detected by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means within the predetermined time, makes said symbol switch from flashing to turning on by said informing display controlling means. And said controlling means, at the case that said operation inputting from said operation inputting means is detected by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means within the predetermined time, makes said information of automatic informing stop and said unconfirmed state of the message displayed by switching said symbol flashing to turning on by said informing display controlling means cancel, and detects whether the other messages memorized as the information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section exist or not. And said controlling means, at the case that the other messages memorized as said information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section exist, makes said messages display on said displaying means and also makes said symbol switch from turning on to flashing by said informing display controlling means. And said controlling means, at the case that the other messages memorized as said information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section do not exist, makes said symbol turn off by said informing display controlling means.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the mentioned above objects, a radio selective-calling receiver with a displaying function, provides a memory means for memorizing received messages, a displaying means for displaying said messages memorized in said memory means, an operation inputting means for inputting the setting of a user, and a controlling means for controlling mentioned above means. And said displaying means provides a first display which is displayed at the time when an unconfirmed message is displayed, a second display which is displayed at the time when the display of said unconfirmed message is finished, a third display which is displayed at the case that the unconfirmed messages exist in the messages memorized in said memory means, and a fourth display which is displayed at the case that the unconfirmed messages do not exist in the messages memorized in said memory means. And said controlling means provides an informing confirmed distinguishing means for distinguishing whether an operation inputting that a user confirms a message displayed by said operation inputting means was implemented or not, at the time when a newly received message is displayed on said displaying means, an unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means for distinguishing whether an operation inputting that a user confirms a message displayed by said operation inputting means was implemented or not, at the time when a message memorized in an unconfirmed state in said memory means is displayed on said displaying means, a first switching means for switching said first display and said second display, based on the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means, and a second switching means for switching said third display and said fourth display, based on the distinguished result by said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means. And said memory means provides information of automatic informing stop memorizing section which memorizes the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means, and an unconfirmed state memorizing section which memorizes the confirmed result of each message by said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means. And said controlling means, at the time when said controlling means makes said memory means memorize the newly received message and makes said displaying means display said message by making said memory means read out said memorized message, makes said displaying means display said first display and said third display by said first switching means and said second switching means, and watches the operation inputting from said operation inputting means by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means for the predetermined time. And said controlling means, at the case that said operation inputting from said operation inputting means is detected by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means within the predetermined time, makes said first switching means switch said first display to said second display and makes the memory means memorize the displayed message as the information having no unconfirmed state at said unconfirmed state memorizing section in said memory means, and detects whether the other messages having unconfirmed state exist or not in said unconfirmed state memorizing section, and at the case that the other messages having unconfirmed state exist, makes said second display and said third display stay in displaying, at the case that the other messages having unconfirmed state do not exist, makes said second switching means switch said third display to said fourth display. And said controlling means, at the case that said operation inputting from said operation inputting means can not be detected by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means within the predetermined time, makes said first switching means switch said first display to said second display and also makes said memory means memorize the displayed message as the information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section and makes said memory means memorize the displayed message as the message having unconfirmed state in said unconfirmed state memorizing section. And said controlling means, at the case that the designated operation inputting is implemented from said operation inputting means at the state that the memorized messages exist as the information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section, makes the messages memorized as the information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section display on said displaying means, and also makes said first switching means switch the display of said displaying means from said second display to said first display and watches the operation inputting from said operation inputting means by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means for the predetermined time. And said controlling means, at the case that said operation inputting from said operation inputting means can not be detected by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means within the predetermined time, makes said first switching means switch said first display to said second display. And said controlling means, at the case that said operation inputting from said operation inputting means is detected by said informing confirmed distinguishing means and said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means within the predetermined time, makes said first switching means switch said first display to said second display and makes said information of automatic informing stop and said unconfirmed state of the message displayed by said unconfirmed state memorizing section cancel, and detects whether the other messages memorized as the information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section exist or not. And said controlling means, at the case that the other messages memorized as said information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section exist, makes said messages display on said displaying means and also makes said first switching means switch said second display to said first display. And said controlling means, at the case that the other messages memorized as said information of automatic informing stop in said information of automatic informing stop memorizing section do not exist, makes said second switching means switch said third display to said fourth display.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, said first display is an informing symbol in turning on state which shows that said unconfirmed message is in displaying state on said displaying means, and said second display is said informing symbol in turning off state, and said third display is an unconfirmed symbol in turning on state which shows that unconfirmed messages exist in said memory means, and said fourth display is said unconfirmed symbol in turning off state, and said first switching means switches said informing symbol to turning on and turning off, based on the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means, and said second switching means switches said unconfirmed symbol to turning on and turning off, based on the distinguished result by said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, said first display is an informing symbol in flashing state which shows that said unconfirmed message is in displaying state on said displaying means, and said second display is said informing symbol in turning on state, and said third display is an unconfirmed symbol in turning on state which shows that unconfirmed messages exist in said memory means, and said fourth display is said unconfirmed symbol in turning off state, and said first switching means switches said informing symbol to flashing and turning on, based on the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means, and said second switching means switches said unconfirmed symbol to turning on and turning off, based on the distinguished result by said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, said first display is a background, which is in a message displaying area displaying the message, is in flashing state, and said second display is said background in turning on state, and said third display is an unconfirmed symbol in turning on state which shows that unconfirmed messages exist in said memory means, and said fourth display is said unconfirmed symbol in turning off state, and said first switching means switches said background to flashing and turning on, based on the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means, and said second switching means switches said unconfirmed symbol to turning on and turning off, based on the distinguished result by said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, said first display is a background in displaying state which shows that a message displayed on said displaying means is an unconfirmed message,and said second display is said background in turning off state, and said third display is an unconfirmed symbol in turning on state which shows that unconfirmed messages exist in said memory means, and said fourth display is said unconfirmed symbol in turning off state, and said first switching means switches said background in displaying state and in turning off state, based on the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means,and said second switching means switches said unconfirmed symbol to turning on and turning off, based on the distinguished result by said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, said first display is designated information of letters displayed on the message displaying area displaying the message, and said second display is said designated information of letters in turning off state, and said third display is an unconfirmed symbol in turning on state which shows that unconfirmed messages exist in said memory means, and said fourth display is said unconfirmed symbol in turning off state, and said first switching means switches said designated information of letters in adding state and in deleting state, based on the distinguished result by said informing confirmed distinguishing means, and said second switching means switches said unconfirmed symbol to turning on and turning off, based on the distinguished result by said unconfirmed message confirmed distinguishing means.